


All We Got Are Some Days

by Emono



Series: Emono Does The Things [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, M/M, Mates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a normal drive home. Michael and Gavin bickering, Geoff trying not to take a side, and then everything changed. Geoff had taken both boys as his Omegas, all of them partners, but there were always doubts. Who Geoff loved more, who was the "first" Omega, who took priority. One car wreck and Team Nice Dynamite finds out who really owns Geoff's heart.</p><p>Answer? It won't surprise you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken Cars

Check me out on tumblr to see about [my writing](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/post/145294222646/rtah-drabble-commissions)

 

* * *

 

 

The day wasn’t anything special. They’d filmed a GTA Let’s Play earlier along with Go! and caught up on editing they’d previously slacked off on. It was Thursday and none of them were planning on coming in Friday with the hectic week they’d had. Michael and Gavin had been busy almost every day with Lazer team and Geoff had picked up the slack with the other guys in the office. He’d come up with a shit ton of interesting ideas to try and distract the fans but had struggled in the execution. Matt and Jeremy were a big help but they could only do so much, and Lindsay had been wrapped up in the _X-Ray and Vav_ series. Something about designs and shitty animators and firing people.

  
All in all, they were excited to get home but in a sleepy way as they burned off the last of their energy. The plan was to eat the leftover steaks in the fridge after Geoff whipped up some mashed red potatoes to go along with them. The two Omegas were in the back seat, hungry for food and each other’s mouths. They couldn’t seem to stop touching each other. Geoff calmly drove on the highway and grinned as little whines filled the car.  

  
“Getting all hot for it already, Gavvy?”

 

“Shut up, Michael, you’re not playing fair.”

 

“God, you’re already wet.”

 

“Michael, _stop_.”

 

“Ooo, _wah_ , baby gonna cry?”

 

“Don’t call me a baby while you’re touching my knob! It’s weird!”

 

“Fucking weirder than foreskin?”

 

There was a sharp breath and then Gavin started smacking at Michael’s shoulders. “Don’t bloody _pinch_ _it_ , you cheeky bastard!”

 

“If I suck it, I get to pinch it.”

  
“That’s not how it works. Geoff! Tell him that’s not how it works!”

 

Geoff cleared his throat and put on his best ‘father’ voice. “That’s not how it-”

  
The car jerked forward as a sick crunching sound filled their ears. Geoff’s chest crushed into the steering wheel and he lost his breath in an instant, lungs squeezing flat and making him choke, ribs threatening to break like twigs. He thought he heard them give way but that was the side of the car as they fishtailed into another vehicle and then bounced against the guard rail. The large truck that had hit them could be seen swerving past them into the other lane, the driver much too drunk to even keep his head up, but they didn’t see it flip over the ramp and into the secondary lanes below the bridge.

 

Michael was frozen, white-knuckling the seat and unsure if the world was spinning or their car was.

 

Gavin drew his legs up and made himself as small as possible. He couldn’t have known it at the moment but the quick move _saved his life_.

 

The car cut into the guardrail and smashed in the metal siding, threading weakness through the structure. The momentum took it in a deadly swing that took them over, metal scraping on metal to the tune’s of Gavin’s screams. In one long, breathless moment they were suspended upside down, the top of the car trying to cave.

 

Geoff could see the street lamps, the other cars...then they fell and it was all a blur.

 

The car fell at an angle and momentum bounced it off the ground, the impact collapsing the weakened metal inside the vehicle. After the initial blow it rolled until the wheels were back up in the air, the fragile cab smacking into the grass. The frame was bent in and the windshield crunched, frosting over in thousands of cracks and stayed in relatively one piece by a miracle. What would have shredded flesh to ribbons only intensified the terror by taking away their sight. The car-turned-deathtrap slid down the slope of the grassy hill and into the secondary lanes below the bridge. The scraping of metal in dirt and then on the graveled cement was obscenely loud and Geoff wheezed his mates names but the rearview mirror was skewed and he couldn’t see more than the flare of Gavin’s hair.

 

Another vehicle clipped them and it all went black.

 

\---

 

The world came back into focus in low thrums like ripples through water. Every beat of his heart sent a hot pulse through his entire body, thankfully alerting him that he was still in one piece while also sending pure torment into each limb. He tried to groan but his chest felt crushed, his lungs bruised up so every breath came with a little wheeze that rasped in his ears. He pried his eyes open but his vision was tunneled, filled with the seemingly-frosted-over windshield that looked two seconds from falling to pieces.

 

Dark lashes fluttered and when he lifted his hand it seemed to swim in front of him. The world was wobbling and _upside down_. A sharp pain flared to life in his shoulder and hips and he realized his seatbelt was still on. He was still in his seat and the straps had pulled taut sometime during the crash. _The crash_.

 

The driver’s side window was gone and glass was scattered above him ( _below him_ ). He picked up his arms properly and they peeled off the ceiling with a small shower of shards. Some bits were stuck in him ( _God I can’t feel anything_ ) but most of the bigger pieces fell away. There was something in his hair and when he managed to touch it his fingers came away with something red and watery on them.

 

Blood. It saturated the air and almost covered up the sour, terrified turn his own scent had taken.

 

Geoff clenched his eyes shut and forced himself to breathe. It hurt like hell but he knew he needed it. His thoughts were scattered, useless, and he could only focus on a simple list.

 

_Car crash, possibly wounded, unbuckle, get out, get help._

 

It took Geoff a few times to get his fingers to work but after some fumbling he managed to wrap his hand around the buckle at his waist. He took two breaths as deeply as he could before he pressed the button and unlocked it. It gave with a _click_ and he fell like dead weight, head smacking off the ceiling as the rest of him crashed into him. His knees hit his aching chest and he gagged from the pain, bile and maybe a bit of blood on the back of his tongue. He turned himself on his side with a distressed groan, the thick shards of glass he’d avoided earlier threatening to cut through his jeans.

 

Geoff panted and grit his teeth, hissing and digging his forearms into the debris to start crawling through the open window. The frame was bowed in a dangerously low angle but it was his best bet. The glass was still relatively solid in the other windows, at least from what he could tell from his quick glance, and he had to do it now before he went into shock or lost this new burst of strength.

 

Geoff squeezed himself under the ruined frame with a determined growl, inked fingers scraping against ragged pavement at first. Blood welled up from shredded skin but he kept going, dragging his belly through the glass and slicing up himself through his t-shirt. The sudden swell of cement and burst of grass under his fingers felt like a God-send. He cried out in tortuous triumph as he pulled himself out of the debris and up the small ledge. He wasn’t sure exactly where he was but he didn’t give a shit. The grass was the softest he’d ever felt and it smelled like pure Heaven. Geoff flopped onto his back and moaned in relief as the cool air of the night brushed over his heated face. A few deep lungfuls and the metallic tang of his own blood out of his nose.

 

He blinked slowly a few times and just marveled at how few stars there were in the city skyline but how _gorgeous_ those few were.

 

And then the sound of the world smacked into him. Shouting people, car honks - his head rang with them. Pupils retracted as the the sear of headlights cutting across the scene. He growled at first, instincts picking the sudden light up as a threat, but he pushed that silly thought down. This was no time to flash his knot or his fangs.

 

Geoff picked his head up and propped up on his elbow despite how they shook. He was in the median of the lanes below the bridge he’d been previously driving on. A growing crowd had started to gather on the outskirts of the area, some passersby but mostly those who couldn’t continue to drive with not only Geoff’s flipped car in the way but two other vehicles that had collided. The owners were outside them, arguing, and there was a third car that was now facing the wrong way with a badly scraped up side. There was a middle aged Beta woman sitting on the hood, crying on the phone to what sounded like her husband.

 

There was only one police car and the cop inside seemed to be desperately calling for back up.

 

 _Was I drunk?_ Geoff double checked with himself but remembered quickly that he hadn’t had a beer in hours. He spotted someone recording the event and he scowled. _God damn it._

 

The relatively normal concern was a small comfort, or a sign of shock.

 

A young woman in a prim business suit ran up to him and all he could think of was that she was badass for moving that fast in heels. She had dark, butter smooth skin and long, flowing hair that kissed her cheeks like it didn’t want to leave. As she got closer her Beta scent hit his nose and something about it soothed him. It was clean like Jack’s scent and there was a growing, burning desire in his gut to have his friend with him.

 

“Sir? Sir, are you alright?”

 

 _Oh, that’s me._ Geoff forced a smile but it felt more like a grimace. He tried to tell her he was alright but it was just a wheeze that turned into a cough. She knelt down beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder, searching his face for something that she must have found.

 

“I’m Emily.” _This goddess has a name._ “I’ve already called the paramedics and they’re only a few minutes away. Are there more people in the car?”

 

“Other…?” Geoff’s jaw dropped and his eyes whipped to the car. “My boys.”

 

Emily looked horrified. “Are your kids in there?” Her eyes darted over him, nose twitching at the _mated Alpha_ scent. “Your Omegas?”

 

Geoff shook his head and shook off her hands to start crawling back to the vehicle. His instincts swelled, heart pumping hard to push the protective hormones through every limb to give him a slight second wind. The back windows were only half as ruined as the windshield and he could peer through them despite the crushed frame. The pavement raked across his bare forearms but he could barely feel it with the chilling sight of his boyfriends still inside the car.

 

Michael’s head hung just behind the window. He was out cold and his curls were nearly dyed black and dripping thickly with blood, heavy drops plopping down on the roof of the car to build up a small puddle. His slack face was flushed from hanging upside down for so long.

 

Geoff’s brow furrowed up. _Hanging? He wasn’t buckled up._

 

The trail of blood didn’t start at the hidden wound on Michael’s head but stained up his neck, soaked into his shirt, and grew thick in his jeans. Geoff cocked his head up and saw that the bottom of the car had caved in from the impact. Michael’s legs were lost in a clamp of metal, pinning him more effectively than a seatbelt. Muddy red stained the edges and he had to look away or else wretch all over the window.

 

Unfortunately his eyes fell on the other Lad.

 

“Gav?”

 

o0o

 

“Gav?”

 

Gavin tried to roll over and the resulting pain dragged him back into reality. His eyes popped open and he found himself somewhere familiar but _not_ . Everything was scrambled up. No, not scrambled - _flipped_. He curled up in a ball on the ceiling of the car, which was now the floor, and there was glass everywhere but the windows weren’t shattered but they were cracked.

 

Gavin tried to blink away the dizziness but it seemed impossible. There was a constant whir in his head and when he tried to pick it up it felt like he’d just stumbled off a Disneyland ride. Half blind from the mush of color that was his world, he tried to call out for Geoff but his voice crackled into something indiscernible. _Alpha, please, what happened?_ He wanted those hands on him now, rubbing away the pain and giving him some warmth to fight the chill in his fingers.

 

He wiggled around to sit up properly and hissed. His arm had been stuffed beneath him the whole time and it was all pins and needles now. He went to stretch it out but there was something wrong. The bones and muscle moved around, he could see the twitch of it all underneath his bloody shirt ( _is that my blood?_ ) but there was no real movement. He couldn’t lift his arm. _He couldn’t lift his arm_.

 

“Michael?” Gavin managed to husk as he stared at the figure in front of him to avoid thinking about what had happened to his arm. Michael was still locked in his seatbelt, suspended in his seat, face ruddy from being upside down and blood saturating his curls. Maybe he’d only hit his head and passed out, maybe that blood was all from a single cut...except for he could see the seatbelt hanging limp and the mess of soaked denim around his thighs.

 

Gavin reached out for the other Omega and his hand felt heavy, fingers shaking in violent twitches. Every bit of him felt weighted down, injected with liquid lead and tempting him to lay down in defeat. He laid a hand on Michael’s hand where it laid on the roof, then nudged his knuckles against his ribs. He chittered lowly, one Omega calling out for another, and he pawed lightly at the other’s chest to get some kind of reaction. “M-Michael?”

 

Blood was oozing from the metal around the other’s thighs. The metallic stench of it was filling his sensitive nose and he whined, the sound heightening in pitch as he finally figured out what he was seeing.

 

The bottom of the car had given in, crushed into Michael’s legs, and he was pinned.

 

Gavin raised his hand up until he could touch the wet metal. He cooed his boy’s name a few more times, hoping to rouse him, but there was nothing.

 

o0o

 

“Michael? _Michael_.”

 

Geoff watched the Brit start to fall into hysterics as he pleaded at their limp boyfriend to wake up. He tried to shout back at him, to tell him it was alright, but either the boy was deafened by shock or his own grief because he didn’t react to Geoff’s pathetic croaking. Even when he started up a warning growl, a desperate attempt to command his Omega into calming, the other couldn’t register it. His heart broke for Gavin as the other started collapsing into sobs, Michael’s name in broken syllables with each heaved breath. He laid a hand flat on the spider-cracked glass and pushed but he was too weak, too bruised.

 

“Gavin,” the faint plead was lost among the boy’s sudden, noisy blubbering. It broke his heart and felt tears burn his own eyes. He couldn’t get to his friends, his little loves, and he’d never felt more helpless looking through the broken glass.

 

Geoff got up on his knees and tried to push at the car door, fingers hooking under the latch and trying to pull only to have it come off in his hand. He stared at the metal piece for a long time before it fell from his slack fingers. He curled around his knees, hunched over, and his forehead met the gritted pavement. His back heaved, pained ribs straining under the swell of his lungs, and he _sobbed_. Harsh and loud and real as the pain from the crash was swamped by the agony of being separated from his boys. He had to be strong, he had to be their Alpha, but it was so _hard_.

 

Geoff bawled their names but they were destroyed by his tears, breath hitching so forcefully he could taste fresh blood on the back of his tongue.

 

o0o

 

The paramedics came in a whir of lights and sounds that did nothing but further startle Geoff’s frazzled senses. He was dragged off to the side by a pair of hands so he wouldn’t be in the way but he could barely feel it. The roar of a firetruck was surprising but the small crew of firefighters who spilled out of it looked capable. Geoff never seen the jaws of life up close and personal before but they were right there - slicing through the door in three places until it fell away. Two of the firemen crouched by the window and reached inside, both giving reassurances as they pulled Gavin out.

 

The other three men worked on getting Michael loose as the paramedics came over with a stretched and tried to coax Gavin to lay down on it. The Brit was hysterical, arm horrifyingly limp as the rest of him thrashed against the helping hands. Geoff could see the heavy wound in Gavin’s side, blood soaking his shirt from that and the multiple cuts lining his arms. He was screaming Michael’s name, chanting “help him, please!” in a high screech that the paramedics tried to talk over, wanting to calm him down without drugging him up. He clawed at their thick suits and screeched to the night sky, bucking away from the paramedics as they tried to pin him down. He ripped away from the velcro straps and yanked his head away from the oxygen mask they tried to hook over his head. The Omegan cries of distress pulled at the hearts of everyone who heard him but it needed to be done.

 

They took the stretcher past where Geoff had been placed and Gavin caught sight of his boyfriend, going still long enough for them to strap down his wrists and slide the mask over his mouth and nose.

 

“Geoff!”

 

His name fogged the mask and those green eyes were blown black, body visibly trembling. One of the medics jabbed a small needle in his arm and Gavin nearly heaved off the stretcher. _Alpha_ was breathed in a steamed mess inside the mask and then he went limp.

 

Geoff struggled to get to his feet and wobbled dangerously as he took a few shaky steps towards the Brit. He stopped dead when the paramedics shouted about “first priority”. They were pulling out Michael and Geoff’s attention was briefly torn, then stolen when he saw the blood-smeared ivory shards of bone sticking out of the boy’s calf. Michael was blanched, limp, and he went without resistance onto the stretcher. His head lolled like a doll but his curls were soaked with blood, unmoving.

 

Geoff turned his back on the scene just as his stomach cramped up, bile bubbling and burning his throat before gushing past his lips. Everything he’d eaten for lunch spilled onto the grass and he heaved so hard he nearly knocked himself over. He hunched over, shoulders drawn tight and chest stuttering on his breaths as he struggled to get a gulp of air past the bursts of vomit.

 

He saw Michael’s fucking _bones_ and he couldn’t take it.

 

Once he was reduced to dry heaves he realized someone had put a shock blanket around him. The color was dull and it was warm across his shoulders. The night and blood loss had frozen his skin and he hadn’t felt it so much until right this moment. The paramedic behind him looked no older than one of the Lads but smelled refreshingly Beta. He had a nice smile and name tag that read _Kevin_ pinned to his shirt.

 

“Sir.” That voice was smooth and the way the young man pressed a cloth to his head was heartbreakingly gentle. “They’re going to take them in the squad together. There’s no more room with the treatment they need and if you’re their Alpha we can’t risk you stopping those procedures no matter how unpleasant. You can ride back with us. I want to check you over myself, okay? Your friends are in capable hands.”

 

Geoff nodded dumbly even as he felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. “I-I understand.”

 

o0o

 

Kevin was a good kid. He’d cleaned Geoff up with that same comforting smile. He’d clipped his hair down in one place and carefully wiped it down with a little cloth wet with something to numb his skin. The stitches had been brief, half a dozen. It had hurt worse putting the bandage across the back of his hand, the cleaner stinging the edges of his skin before gauze was wrapped around it. Kevin had tried to chat to him about light-hearted things but it hadn’t taken the sting away when he’d cleaned his palms and the little glass nicks in his arms.

 

It had worked at first. Geoff almost forgot why he was there as he shot shit about football and whether they’d get a heat wave like they did last year when summer rolled around. He assured Kevin he would be fine in the side hall, that he wouldn’t wander off so the doctor would be able to find him. He was Michael and Gavin’s mate, he needed to be nearby, and with him being an Alpha they couldn’t exactly let him go wandering off in a semi-shocked state for fear of him hurting himself or others.

 

But now he was alone - waiting - and his knee was bouncing so hard it hurt to keep him from clawing out of his own skin.

 

There was no one to distract him in the side hall. The click of shoes on tile, the soft tick of the clock, a faint buzz of machines from the nearby rooms - it was slowly driving him crazy. He was useless _again_ , a poor excuse for an Alpha. His mind was branded with the image of Michael’s bone jutting out of bloodied denim and torn flesh. His ears were still ringing with Gavin’s screams, the painful pitch cutting through his temples to make his eyes ache. His sweet Omegas were in such agony and there was nothing he could do.

 

Geoff’s hands laced in front of him as if to pray but the knuckles bleached white under the pressure. He’d been too big of a pussy to bust the glass and get to his boys, too weak to even offer them some physical comfort. An Alpha in his prime would have been rushed with superhuman strength and would have been able to save them himself. Instead his loves had chosen to fall in bed with an old man who couldn’t keep them safe in a thirty minute drive from work.

 

He should have been there with him, should have taken Gavin into his arms and cradled Michael’s head. He’d failed them. They were his boys, his partners - at one point he’s regarded them as his kids, just babies for them to take care of, and now they shared him as their Alpha and owned his heart. He cherished them above all others.

 

And now he couldn’t do anything but desperately request they had a room together so they wouldn’t wake up alone. _If Michael wakes up at all._

 

There was no one around to ask about their condition and he was too exhausted to get up and hunt someone down. Waiting on someone to come find him was all he could do.

 

Geoff dropped his head against the wall and heaved a long, exhausted sigh. Tears welled behind the fan of his lashes and fell in silent drips, catching in his beard. He needed to make some calls but he didn’t know where his phone was or if it had survived the crash.

 

Another wave of nausea hit him and he closed his eyes, shutting out the blinding white of the hospital. He could see his boys, could remember their grinning faces in the rearview mirror as they teased one another. _What if that was the last time?_

  
  


 


	2. It's Not So Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

“Mr. Ramsey, he needs the surgery.”

  


Geoff stared at the clipboard in front of him, eyes blurry with tears he didn’t want to fall. “ORIF?”

  


“Open reduction internal fixation,” the doctor smiled warmly. “I’m sorry for the medical jargon. I can assure you it is the quickest way to make sure all the bones have been set properly and no shards remain. We use a rod to stabilize the bone and-”

  


He cut off when he heard the other man gag.

  


“Sir, it’s necessary for the extent of his injuries, and we need to be quick. You’re his primary and his Alpha. We have have a great orthopedic surgeon on staff and he’s scrubbing up now. If you’d like to meet with him first.”  


 

“No.” Geoff hastily scrawled his name. “There’s no time for that bullshit. Just fix him.”

 

“We’ll do our best.”

  


o0o

  


It was three more hours of restless magazine-flipping and trying to nape before the doctor came back and told him Michael had done just fine and the breaks had been clean.

  


o0o

  


_Whoosh. Hiss. Whoosh._

  


The rhythmic push of air beside Gavin’s head slowly dragged him out of his deep sleep. He couldn’t feel much at all and at first he thought he’d fallen asleep at the office.. But there was something across his mouth and wrapped tight around his arm and he couldn’t figure out why. He wiggled around to try and wake himself up but he was bone tired and it was little more than a few twitches.

  


Panic burned through his already overly-hot body and his eyes snapped open only to be blinded. He winced and turned his head away but it tugged at the mark over his face. The elastic that held it in place dug into the skin behind his ears. It was tight enough around his lips to make him think of those horrible tubes they shoved down people’s throats, and the thought became even louder as his gaze darted around to take in where he was. A cheap sheeted bed, a light at the head of it, the room shadowed despite the bright glow of the hallway that was buzzing with the quick footsteps of nurses darting back and forth. Their heads were bowed over clipboard, much too busy to even look at him even when frustrated tears filled his eyes.

  


Oxygen was pumping into the mask, Gavin logically knew that, but the clouding panic smothered that up. _I can’t breathe._ The more he thought of the tube the more nauseous he became. He gagged at the visual and the phantom pressure on his tongue. He tried to lift his right arm to take off the mark but it was stuck. There was a sling there keeping it immobile. His whining turned high pitched and it became an Omega sound of distress, a signal for his mate to come find him. He didn’t know where he was and he was crying but there was no pain. The lack of feeling was disturbing on a deep level and it only doubled his anxiety.

  


No pain, no feeling at all. The terror swamped him.

  


Gavin burst at the seams with distressed, pitchy whimpers that begged for an Alpha’s attention. He started smacking the side of the bed with his free hand. He knew he was in a hospital and he groped for a nurse button. He turned his head to try and spot it but instead he saw the other bed in the room.  

  


_Michael_. His mate was washed out, a bandage wrapped around his head and his leg raised, casted. The boy was out cold and had a matching mask over his face, the plastic fogging up in a regular rhythm.

  


He found the control panel and mashed the nurse button as hard as he could manage. Though he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Michael, a different name floated through his head. _Geoff._

  


Where the hell was Geoff?

  


o0o

  


Geoff rushed to the room the second the nurse said it was alright. The mention that his Omega was upset made him forget all his minor injuries and nearly pull his stitches to get to him. When he saw Gavin the boy was clawing at the sheets with one hand while the other was bound up in a sling, his face red and his heart monitor in spiky peaks. Tears streamed down his temples and into his hair, reddened eyes locked on Michael’s prone form.   

  


Geoff went to his side and took the boy’s hand, picking it up to kiss along his shaking fingers. Gavin keened at the sight of him, his mind obviously watered down to Omegan instincts. _My fragile boy._ “Hey, buddy.”

  


Gavin’s lips moved wordlessly and only managed another whine. He carefully took off the boy’s mask and leaned down for a kiss that was gratefully accepted. Gavin squeezed his hand and kissed back, lips dry enough to worry his mate. Geoff thumbed away the tears and pet through his hair to distract him as he looked for ice chips. There was a little cup of them on the table and he snatched it up, rumbling and holding out the ladened spoon until the Omega opened his mouth. He laid a few pieces across the dry tongue and relaxed at the weak chitter of gratitude he received.

  


“We were in an accident, Gavvy,” Geoff began as he fed him another spoonful to soothe his throat. “We got clipped twice and the car flipped off the road. As far as I know the only person who got really hurt was Michael and he’s just fine.” He scratched behind the boy’s ear when he frowned. “I know he doesn’t look it, but he _is_. Do you remember anything?”

  


_Glass. Screams. Blinding lights. Michael’s blood._

  


Gavin nodded.

  


“You’re safe now,” Geoff promised with an unyielding certainty that soothed the Omega’s frazzled nerves. They quieted when they heard a soft, confused whirr from the other boy in the room. They both watched as Michael’s eyes clenched up tight before he tried to open them, lashes fluttering wildly and closing a lot as he fought the anesthesia.

  


Geoff kissed Gavin’s hand before he went over to the other bed and sat down. He cupped Michael’s cheek and thumbed along the freckles skin, those dark eyes finally managing to stay open long enough to look at him properly. The boy was dazed, drugged, but he was very much alive. “Alpha,” came out of his lips like a drunk slur.

  


“There’s my baby boy,” Geoff rumbled soothingly as the other nuzzled into his palm. The mask bumped against his hand and the boy frowned from not being able to catch his scent. Geoff briefly removed the mask to let him lick and nuzzle at his wrist but replaced it just in case the boy couldn’t catch enough air.

  


“You with me, Michael?”

  


“Mostly,” Michael rasped, eyes roaming over the room to take it all in.

  


“We’re in a hospital,” Geoff explained with the same calm, even tone. “We got into an accident. You, uh, hurt your leg real bad there, buddy. But they fixed you up. You’ll be good as new in no time.”

  


Michael’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he spoke again. “You’re hurt.”

  


Geoff looked at his bandaged hand and he became aware of the stitches in his scalp. “It’s nothing. You guys took the brunt of it.” He rubbed two fingers just behind Michael’s ear on the pressure point where skin stretched across the start of his jaw bone. The boy sighed and slumped into the pillow, breath fogging his mask. “How do you feel? Do you need me to call a nurse?”

  


Michael shook his head just a little. “Don’ worry, Geoff, they make _real_ good drugs here.”

  


“Good, okay,” Geoff sat down properly on the bed and took his hand instead. He saw the little cuts from the glass tornado their car had turned into and they all shined with disinfectant from a nurse’s careful fingers. “Why don’t you go back to sleep?”

  


A flash of worry crossed the Omega’s face. “Don’t go.”

 

Geoff chuckled good-naturedly and tapped his thumb against the apple of his cheek. “Now where would I go?”

  


“Just…” Michael trailed off, eyes glazing over again at the prospect of more rest.

  


“I’ll stay right here while you fall asleep.”

  


Michael nodded and closed his eyes, dozing off within the minute. Geoff held his hand and rubbed at the back of it with his thumb until he was sure the Omega had drifted off completely. He got up with a small wince and made his way back over to Gavin. The Brit snatched at his offered hand and only seemed to relax when he sat back down. There was a little hitch in his breath from getting overexcited and Geoff slowly eased the mask back down around his nose and mouth.

  


“Don’t let them put a tube in me,” Gavin begged, heavy eyes showing that he was ready to slip away too.

  


“No tubes,” Geoff promised. “Go to sleep, Gavvy. I’m not leaving.”

  


When both boys were safely to sleep, Geoff let himself fall down into a side chair and finally catch a few winks himself.

  


o0o

  


“Ma’am, listen, they’re fine. I’ll walk them to the bathroom myself.”

  


“It’s standard procedure, Mr. Ramsey.”

  


“If you stick a tube up his dick, he is going to freak out and try to pull it out.”

  


“We’re not going to be changing the sheets every five hours.”

  


“I promised him no tubes, alright? Have you ever broke a promise to an Omega?”

  


Geoff went back and forth with the nurse like that for a good five minutes until they came on a compromise. They would keep the boys under a heavy dose of pain meds and put in catheters until the doctor was ready to dial back the dosage and they could be moved more easily to the bathroom. She brought a wheelchair for Michael when he woke up and Geoff considered it a small victory.

  


And he would just _never_ Gavin it happened.

  


o0o

  


Jack came and took Geoff home for a change of clothes and a shower (without soaking his stitches or bandage). Caiti wanted to fuss but once Jack was assured everything was fine, she was pacified. He got back to the hospital mid-morning and by then everyone was blowing up his phone trying to figure out what happened. Jack took the reins on it and sent out a mass email to the office explaining that everyone was alright and they were awaiting further details.

  


Those details came when Michael and Gavin were off the pain meds enough to be conscious again, thankfully with no knowledge of catheters. They were groggy but much less panicked now that they could feel a little and heard the story again about what went down. Geoff listened closely as the doctor listed their injuries and the extent of them with a promise that there should be no complications.

  


Gavin had a heavy row of stitches along his side that would need to be cleaned regularly. None of the other cuts would need stitches as long as he didn’t pick when they started to scab over. His arm had slipped out of its socket and he’d agitated it but it wasn’t anything that couldn’t heal in time since the setting went well.

  


“Fifteen weeks in this bloody thing?” Gavin squawked, wriggling his bad arm as much as he could. “My arm will be dead by then!”

  


“It’s gonna’ be six months if you keep fucking with it,” Geoff snapped.

  


Michael had taken the most damage. Not only had the bones in his calf fractured but he had deep gouges on each side of his thighs that had been sewn closed with heavy sutures. They were bandaged now but they would have to be watched closely for signs of infection. It would be two weeks for them piled on top of a twelve week recovery for his calf, and that was only if everything went well. He’d suffered a mild concussion and they would run a scan but they had faith he would be fine.

  


The real shock came from the mention of physical therapy. In and out patient care with a professional that could go up to a year depending on whether he stuck to a specialized diet and didn’t push himself too hard.

  


Geoff sat with Michael as they received the news. He held the Omega’s hand and let him squeeze it as hard as he wanted. But Michael was tough and they were all riding the high of being alive so six months to a year of getting his body back in order didn’t seem like a lot.

  


Michael stared at his bandaged legs and sneered. _I just want everything back to normal._

  


“We’d like to keep them both for twenty four hours but, Mr. Ramsey, they’re going to need help,” the doctor stated. “Would you like us to give you a list of pre-approved Beta aids?”

  


“I’ll take care of them,” Geoff croaked, but he cleared his throat before continuing. “But if you have someone who could walk me through what they need and a supply list I could pick up, that’d be great.”

  


“We can take care of ourselves, Geoff!” Gavin protested, already antsy from being stuck in the bed after hardly a day. He hated hospitals and he was eager to get out and _definitely_ not excited to have some kind of stranger in their home.

  


“That’s bullshit,” Geoff countered easily. “Michael is going to need help getting around and you won’t be able to do _anything_ for weeks. You’ll fucking starve trying to eat one handed so just shut up and get ready to be catered to, you little ungrateful shit. You want to break dishes? You want Michael hobbling around with a concussion?”

  


That shut Gavin up, and Michael didn’t seem too disagreeable.

  


“I’m not going to fuck up my chance of walking around again,” Michael pointed out, settling deeper into the pillows. “Hang around getting waited on all day? That’s not so bad.”

  


Geoff gave the doctor a weak smile. “Neither of them will lift a finger.”

  


o0o

  


And he meant it too.

  


Geoff caught a ride and a fifteen minute nap in the car from Ryan, trading Ray for the Alpha to keep the boys distracted while they went to the store. Geoff brought a list from the specialized aid and he bought everything he could get his hands on while Ryan double-checked the brands for quality on his phone. High grade bandages, ointment, strong fever relievers, extra pillows, new blankets, lotions, heating pads, and a huge assortment of snacks.

  


Geoff was still a little weak from lack of sleep and proper food so Ryan was with him every step of the way, supporting the older Alpha even though he insisted on doing everything himself. They got back to Geoff’s house when the sun was setting but their job was far from over.

  


Though Michael had his own apartment and Gavin had his own room, Geoff’s large bed was often where they ended up. Ryan made food while Geoff put all the new bedding in the wash, and after eating and going through about a dozen of Jack’s concerned phone calls to assure him everything was fine and they had it covered, they made up the mattress with all the freshly bought stuff. It was set up for two, one side for each boy. Michael’s DS and charged and the entire case of his games was put on the bedside table and Gavin’s side was riddled with books and some expensive British snacks. New headphones for both of them, noise cancelling ones, and both the PS4 and the Xbox One brought in along with the big TV from the living room. He wanted them to be entertained without driving each other crazy.

  


Though he’d be able to coddle Michael, Geoff had to find a couple things for Gavin to keep the Brit from going nuts. He bought a deck of cards and a box of matches (as dangerous as it was, it would keep Gavin occupied trying to light a match one handed). Another trick he learned was that the boy’s Mac computer had way to shortcut to do everything one handed and he made sure to bookmark the tab so Gavin could read it for himself.

  


Geoff sat down on the bed and couldn’t think of anything else to do. Ryan sat beside him, moving aside some of the pillows that would be for Michael’s casted leg. He slung an arm over the older man’s shoulders and bumped their heads.

  


“You’re a great Alpha, Geoff,” Ryan declared with a bright smile.

  


Geoff huffed but slumped into him. “I couldn’t pull them out of the car…”

  


Ryan heard the struggle in those words and hushed him. “We don’t have to talk about it right now. You need to get some more sleep and way better food in you, okay? You need to scent with your boys in your nest and once you’re stable enough we’ll get our Beta and talk all about how it’s okay for you not to be Superman.”

  


Geoff patted the other Alpha’s knee and had never been more grateful.

  
  


 


End file.
